La Llorona (Ghost)
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Ghost |relationships = 2 sons and one daughter |job = |status = Undead |season1 = |season2 = X |wesenimage = 209-La Llorona2.png }} The Woman, also known as La Llorona or The Weeping Woman is a ghost that kidnaps three children every Halloween and drowns them, hoping that their sacrifice can take the place of her original children, whom she also drowned. She usually captures the children from three different points along a river. She then drowns them at midnight November 1 downriver. Her precise nature remains unclear to the many Grimms who have studied her. La Llorona had been doing this for at least five hundred years, as one of Nick's ancestors, a Spanish Grimm, who traveled with Cortez, tried to hunt her in 1519, (however, he wrote that the story was old, implying she had been around for a lot longer) he apparently failed and was killed by her, as he never updated his article in the Grimm Diaries. Every year she kidnapped 3 children, she traveled from state to state, in New Mexico in 2007, then Texas, Colorado, until in 2012 she reached Portland. She showed several supernatural powers, she was able to teleport from place to place in the blink of an eye, and take others with her. She also showed a hypnotic power of children. She also seemed to be quite strong, being a match for a Grimm in combat. Grimms have been studying her for centuries, as there was a whole section on her in the Grimm Diaries, with many different authors, and the text translated into many different languages. It is possible that the woman is the first evidence the Grimms have seen of supernatural creatures besides Wesen. In Portland, she tried again to drown the three children, however she was defeated when Nick managed to seemingly drown her in the river, causing her to just fade away, and for the first time ever, prevent her from drowning the children. Her status remains unknown. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries "Three children were taken from the village on All Souls' Eve. The men pulled their bodies from the river, all of them drowned. I have been told of a woman that steals the children of the villagers and drowns them on All Souls' Eve. The Locals say she is trying to exchange their children for her own dead children, whom she lost to the river many years ago." "Having joined Cortes and his expedition, we have now moved on to Veracruz. This is where I came in contact with the woman in the river. There are many stories of her and the children she has taken. I did not believe them at first, but I set out tonight to find out--find out for sure. If I am right, I will return with her head. If I am wrong, I may not return at all." "Three children were kidnapped from their parents a few days before All Souls' Eve. All the parents said they saw a crying woman taking their children to a path down river. These innocents were found drowned on All Souls' Day, their lives lost in the river's embrace. We have to kill this evil woman." Images 209-La Llorona-dream.png 209-La Llorona-dream2.png 209-The Woman.png 209-The Woman2.png 209-La Llorona with children.png 209-the woman.png 209-Ghost children.png|The woman's ghost children 209-La Llorona morphed.png 209-la Llorona blood tears.png 209-Underwater fight.png 209-Underwater fight2.png 209-Underwater fight3.png 209-Underwater fight4.png 209-La Llorona disappearing.png 209-La Llorona-book6.png See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile